Mirror Master (Sam Scudder)
History Origin While serving time in prison for robbery, Samuel Scudder was assigned to work at a mirror factory. After putting the wrong chemicals in the silvering on a mirror, Sam discovered that he had developed a mirror that could hold its image for several minutes after something had appeared in it. After being released from prison, he perfected his image-capturing mirrors, and figured out how to develop the images into three dimensions. Scudder then devised a costume and named himself Mirror Master. He used a mirror to create duplicates of other people to commit crimes for him. The Flash (Barry Allen) investigated these crimes and defeated the Mirror Master. Through his research, Scudder discovered the existence of a Mirror World, accessible only by being reflected through several mirror aligned at particular angles. He escaped prison by traveling there, where he met the telepathic Orinocas, who were fascinated by his ability to create mirrors. Unhappy because they gave him everything he wanted rather than stealing it, he lured the Flash to the dimension, hoping the speedster could transport him home. His plan was successful, but the Flash just put him right back in prison. Early Years During his trial, Scudder used mirrors to control the mind of his lawyer, Paul Barrett. He had the man make appearances throughout Central City dressed as several Rogues, all of whom were currently imprisoned. This intrigued of the Flash, who began his investigations by questioning Barrett. The lawyer captured the speedster, and, dressed in a Flash costume, went to the prison to question Scudder. In his cell, Barrett and Scudder switched clothes, and so he was able to walk out of prison dressed as his enemy. His freedom didn't last for long, for as soon as the Flash freed himself, Scudder was captured again. The Mirror Master became one of the Flash's most persistent and formidable foes. He teamed frequently with other members of the Flash's Rogues gallery, especially Captain Cold. In one encounter with the Flash, Mirror Master managed to capture Kid Flash. Flash came to rescue his sidekick but it appeared that Mirror Master had killed him. Kid Flash went nuts and broke free then starting to savagely beat Mirror Master. However, it turned out that Flash had used his speed to escape Mirror Master's ambush. The speedster calmed Kid Flash down and the unconscious Mirror Master was turned over to the police. The Rogues In addition to his solo efforts and his work with the Rogues gallery, Mirror Master was also a member of the first group to be called the Injustice Gang of the World. The group battled the Justice League of America and were eventually defeated. Mirror Master was also a founding member of the Secret Society of Super-Villains alongside fellow Flash rogues Captain Cold, Gorilla Grodd, and Captain Boomerang (Digger Harkness). Later, Mirror Master led another grouping of the SSSV in an effort to aid the Silver Ghost in a plot to destroy the Freedom Fighters. Death Mirror Master and several other rogues ended up teaming with the Flash against Abra Kadabra after the evil magician tried to kill them all. Mirror Master then took part in the Crisis on Infinite Earths. He was present at the mass meeting of heroes and villains held abroad the Monitor's satellite. He later became a part of the massive army of villains organized by Lex Luthor and Brainiac and helped in taking over Earth-S, the home of Captain Marvel and the Marvel Family. When the heroes and villains declared a truce to deal with the threat of the Anti-Monitor, Mirror Master joined the mission led by Luthor to journey to Oa's distant past and prevent Krona from peering into the Dawn of Time. Mirror Master, Icicle (Joar Mahkent) and Maaldor the Darklord reached Krona's lab but began to argue as to who should destroy Krona's time viewing equipment. Before any agreement could be reached, a booby trap activated and all three villains were killed by a powerful explosion. After Scudder's death. fellow rogue Captain Boomerang impersonated him in an attempt to commit crimes behind the backs of his teammates in Suicide Squad. Later, a Scottish mercenary Evan McCulloch took over the Mirror Master role. Return From the Grave Sam's body was reanimated by a Black Power Ring alongside the other deceased Rogues. He and the others attacked Iron Heights in an attempt to draw out the living Rogues. When the current group of Rogues got to the prison to face them, Scudder appeared first in the reflection of the Evan McCulloch, the man who was now the new Mirror Master. Scudder taunted him mercilessly about both his accent and the fact that he was just a reflection, a poser. McCulloch retorted by saying at least he wasn't the dead one. The two Mirror Masters continued thier duel with Scudder's Black Lantern abilities making it impossible for him to die. He trapped McCulloch in a mirror, laughing about how all of the Rogues all just want to escape to Wonderland. He then joined back up with his other undead comrades, and they were all distracted by the Reverse-Flash's cell where he was hung upside down, a strange white symbol on his chest. Captain Cold took this opprotunity to freeze them all. Powers and Abilities *Mirror Master was an expert at creating new mirrors to use in his crimes. He was also a fair hand-to-hand combatant. Strength Level *Normal Human strength Paraphernalia *'Equipment:' Trick mirrors with a variety of uses. *'Transportation:' a mirror pack that could be used to fly via collection of solar energy, mirrors that could be used to teleport to another dimension. *'Weapons:' mirror guns that could fire laser blasts, mirrors that could create three dimensional duplicates, a mirror that allowed Mirror Master to switch legs with the Flash, a mirror that could transform others into living mirrors Trivia *Mirror Master appeared in the Flash TV show. He was played by David Cassidy. See Also *Mirror Master (Sam Scudder)/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Samuel_Scudder_(New_Earth) *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Samuel_Scudder_(Prime_Earth) *http://comicvine.gamespot.com/mirror-master-scudder/4005-78303/ Category:Current Rogues Members Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members